


things that keep me warm

by robs



Series: she looks so perfect [fem!kise] [11]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Curtain Fic, F/F, Female Akashi Seijuurou, Female Kise Ryouta
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27877757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/robs
Summary: Il naso di Seiya è rosso quasi quanto le ciocche dei suoi capelli che non sono coperte dal berretto che indossa, quando Ryouko finalmente la raggiunge fuori dall'agenzia.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kise Ryouta
Series: she looks so perfect [fem!kise] [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1272131
Kudos: 4





	things that keep me warm

Il naso di Seiya è rosso quasi quanto le ciocche dei suoi capelli che non sono coperte dal berretto che indossa, quando Ryouko finalmente la raggiunge fuori dall'agenzia dopo aver finito di parlare con il suo manager, e la giovane modella scoppia a ridere quasi senza volerlo quando l'altra le lancia un'occhiata vagamente omicida per averla fatta aspettare più del dovuto.

"Non è colpa mia se sei testarda, ti avevo detto di rimanere dentro," sghignazza, per niente intimidita dal suo sguardo dopo aver visto espressioni molto peggiori sul viso del suo ex capitano nel corso degli ultimi anni, chinandosi per schioccarle un bacio giocoso sulla punta del naso e sorridendo nel vederla roteare gli occhi con una certa esasperazione - è _così_ sollevata di avere di nuovo questa Seiya al suo fianco, di vederla di nuovo esprimersi come quando era entrata nel club alle medie ed era rimasta folgorata dall'allora vicecapitano nonostante la sua nascente ed esplosiva cotta per Daiki. "Siamo a dicembre, cosa ti aspettavi?" 

"Che non ci mettessi quasi mezz'ora a _salutare_ il tuo manager," ribatte Seiya, un pizzico stizzita, ma davanti al sopracciglio che l'altra ragazza solleva alle sue parole si trova quasi costretta a sbuffare una risata. "Ed è stato un mio errore, va bene," concede, suo malgrado divertita dalla sua sciocca svista, senza resistere quando Ryouko le cinge le spalle con un braccio per tirarla verso di sé nel mezzo abbraccio a cui ha cominciato ad abituarsi negli ultimi tempi - non è mai stata particolarmente tattile con i suoi ex compagni di squadra, anche quando il cameratismo non era ancora diventato un'entità estranea al loro gruppo, ma non può negare di essere a proprio agio con la nuova e onestamente gratificante vicinanza che Ryouko ha insistito nel dimostrarle dalla fine del loro primo anno. È solo una delle tante cose che le mancavano senza che se rendesse conto, dopo che volente o nolente aveva fratturato il legame tra i suoi vecchi compagni di squadra, e non è particolarmente sorpresa del fatto che sia stata Ryouko a renderla consapevole di quanto l'assenza di contatto fisico si fosse fatta sentire negli anni precedenti. 

Il sorriso della modella si allarga, incandescente, quando l'altra ragazza ricambia il suo gesto stringendo un braccio intorno alla sua vita, e la delizia che la invade quando cominciano a camminare verso la stazione più vicina senza lasciarsi andare la riscalda più di quanto non voglia ammettere. È piuttosto sicura che in ogni caso non sia neppure necessario che lo faccia - Seiya è stupidamente intuitiva fuori e dentro al campo, dopotutto, non la sorprenderebbe sapere che sia pienamente consapevole di tutto ciò che le passa per la testa quando sono insieme.

"Kagamicchi mi ha parlato di un nuovo café che hanno aperto vicino alla Seirin, ti va di visitarlo prima di andare a casa?" le chiede qualche minuto di silenzio più tardi, quando sono ferme a un incrocio in attesa del semaforo, e la stringe un poco più forte al suo fianco quando l'altra annuisce - Ryouko ama la sua famiglia, e sa che Seiya apprezza l'atmosfera calorosa che si crea ogni volta che le sue sorelle e i suoi genitori si trovano nello stesso spazio, ma il pensiero di trascorrere più tempo possibile da sola con l'altra ragazza è sicuramente più allettante dell'alternativa ed è quasi un sollievo sapere che la pensano nello stesso modo. 

"Hai già pensato a cosa regalare agli altri per Natale?" domanda Seiya quando finalmente entrano in stazione, sciogliendo l'abbraccio il tanto necessario per cercare nella sua borsa il biglietto che ha acquistato quella mattina e sorridendo tra sé nel sentire la mano di Ryouko ancora appoggiata sulla sua spalla, e la modella sbuffa una risata e solleva il mento con aria imperiosa. 

"Ah, per chi mi hai presa? I miei regali sono già pronti da quasi un mese, Akashicchi!" 

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo da "Cold" di James Blunt. 
> 
> ★ Questa storia partecipa al “[Calendario dell’Avvento 2020](https://www.facebook.com/groups/fanwriter.it/permalink/3859655934066669/)” a cura di Fanwriter.it.


End file.
